Always there
by lexjl
Summary: Will watched as she took the field, he couldn't help but worry she was so little compared to the rest of the kids on the field, he noticed that she looked around spotting Henry, Garcia, and him standing there but he knew who she was looking for. The frown formed on her face. One shot. Pure Fluff. Own nothing.


**One shot only, I hope you like it. As always I don't own anything except the OC.**

Will watched as she took the field, he couldn't help but worry she was so little compared to the rest of the kids on the field, he noticed that she looked around spotting Henry, Garcia, and him standing there but he knew who she was looking for. The frown formed on her face, it broke his heart to see his four-year old little girl be sad but JJ had been called away and a storm had the team not heading home until an hour ago.

"Chloe you can do it." Henry yelled at his little sister.

Chloe smiled at her brother before the soccer game started. While Henry stilled played and was talented Chloe had managed to pick up quickly. Will thought she would take more after JJ in that area.

"Why does she look sad?" Henry asked his dad.

"She was hoping that momma would be here."

"But she is at work."

"Buddy, Chloe knows but it's hard for to understand all the time. You were the same way at the age."

Garcia listened to the father and son talk, she decided to help JJ be there or at least be able to see the game. She pulled her tablet out of her purse and hit the video chat as she walked away from the boys.

/

On the plane.

JJ was sitting across from Morgan, watching the clock, she was hoping to make it to the game at least the second half of the game.

"JJ what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Chloe's game is getting ready to start and I am going to miss most if not all of it because we couldn't go home last night."

"The small superstar is going to do amazing." Morgan laughing.

"I just want to be there for her, she was so excited when I talked to her last night."

"As soon as we land we will go straight to the field." Hotch told her.

She knew that like Henry and Jack both had games later that day and Hotch wanted to be at Jack's game but she still felt like she was letting Chloe down. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her tablet beeping. She grabbed it, seeing that Garcia had sent a video chat request, JJ hit the button.

/

"Pen is something wrong?"

"No, mini Will is starting her game and I thought everyone would want to see it especially you."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem gumdrop." As she walked to Will and Henry.

Will was the first to notice that JJ was on Garcia screen, he smiled giving her side hug.

"Hi Mom." Henry when he noticed.

"I am going to turn it around so you can see, while you are watching I am getting to steal your husband."

They all started laughing. The whole team watched the game and Chloe running down the field. Everyone cheered when she made her first goal, JJ almost cried when she noticed that Chloe had looked around for her. Chloe continued to celebrate with her team, trying to hide her emotions.

JJ continued watching as the plane landed and the team headed towards the field. Unfortunately, they wouldn't get there until right after half time.

/

As the half was coming to an end, Will walked over to where Chloe would be, leaving Henry with Garcia. He knew that JJ was still watching but Chloe looked so disappointed he decided to go to her. JJ would be there in a couple of minutes. The team came running off the field, Chloe went straight to Will upset.

"You are amazing out there, lady bug."

"Thank you." She whispered into his shirt.

"What's wrong?" as he pulled her away from him a little.

He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Mommy's not here and I want her to see me."

"I know she's not but she will be soon."

Chloe shook her head no. Will hated this part of JJ's job and deep down he knew that JJ did too. He looked around seeing the SUV pull up.

"I promise she will be." He whispered.

JJ was the first one out of the car and heading towards the field before anyone else was out of the car.

"Daddy." Chloe started before Will moved enough for her to see JJ.

"Mommy!" she yelled before running towards her.

Will smiled seeing Chloe running towards JJ, almost tackling her when she reached her.

/

"Baby, I am so sorry I am late." JJ told her as she kneeled down in front of her.

"You didn't see me score."

"I did see you and you did amazing."

"How did you see?"

"Aunt Pen helped so that I could see your game. Chloe even when I am not right next to you, I am still there. I am always proud of you and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you stay now and not leave for a long time?" Chloe asked.

"I am going to stay and I don't have to work for the rest of weekend." As she hugged her.

"I am so glad, I missed you."

"I missed you but it's time for you to start again."

"Okay."

Chloe ran back to her team as JJ joined Will, Henry and the rest of the team.

"You okay?" Will whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head knowing she couldn't talk right now.

/

As the game started back, Chloe had the biggest cheering section at the park. Will and JJ noticed that Chloe from time to time would still look over to make sure that JJ was still there.

**Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
